


Deleted Scene: Fail Safe

by Python07



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin tells Dr. Vostok to do her worst and it's pretty bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: Fail Safe

//This toxin, it’s not lethal, but it will make you wish that it were.//

Dr. Vostok patted Martin’s cheek. “You will see my worst, Professor. I wish you did not insist on forcing my hand.” 

Martin couldn’t move with the guard holding him but he jerked his head away from her touch. “I’ll never give you Firestorm.”

“We shall see.” She gently slipped the glasses off his face. “I will keep these safe for you.”

//This toxin, it’s not lethal, but it will make you wish that it were.//

Dr. Vostok’s voice continued echoing in Martin’s head as the intense pain and heat spread from the injection site to the rest of him. Blood rushed in his ears. His breath stuttered.

He saw her lips moving but couldn’t hear the words. His vision started blurring around the edges. He blinked rapidly but the image rapidly deteriorated into a swirl of sour off-colors. 

//This toxin, it’s not lethal, but it will make you wish that it were.//

Martin shook his head, but the world refused to come into focus. The colors swirled around him and pressed in close, weighing in on him. He tried to focus on his breathing, not the fire building beneath his skin or the knots in his stomach. “I’ve never been a fan of Edvard Munch paintings. I never thought I’d be in one.”

He didn’t feel it when his legs gave out or when the guards carried him back to his cell and dropped him on the cot. He curled onto his side. He hugged his arms around himself.

//This toxin, it’s not lethal, but it will make you wish that it were.//

The blurry shapes coalesced into Caitlin Snow. However, the phantom lacked her vibrancy. Her skin carried a blue tint. She glared at him venomously. She didn’t open her mouth but her voice rang out loud and clear. //I thought you were our friend but you took Ronnie from me.//

Martin averted his eyes. His voice was small. “There was no other way to close the singularity. I’m so sorry.”

//This toxin, it’s not lethal, but it will make you wish that it were.//

Martin turned from Caitlin to find himself face to face with a twisted parody of Jefferson’s mother. Instead of the warm woman who tried to mother everyone, including him, he saw a thunderous gaze. Her eyes blazed and her normally caramel chocolate complexion was pale and ashy.

She slapped his face. Hard. Her voice echoed all around, sharp and cutting. //Is this what you call keeping my baby safe, dragging him through time and space to chase a madman?//

“I…” His voice trailed off. He squeezed his eyes shut. “This isn’t real. This isn’t real,” he whispered even though that’s exactly how it felt.

//This toxin, it’s not lethal, but it will make you wish that it were.//

Martin tentatively opened his eyes. He swallowed a wave of nausea when he saw Clarissa. She had an ethereal glow about her, but she was also pale and fragile. She looked on him sadly. Her voice was broken. //I wish I was enough for you.//

“No. You’re everything.” He tried to reach out to her but her imaged flickered and disappeared. He started shaking and the inferno under his skin was worse. He couldn’t catch his breath.

//This toxin, it’s not lethal--//

A welcome voice stopped Vostok’s mantra. “Enough!”

Martin let out a shaky breath and his voice was hoarse. “Ronald.”

Ronnie appeared in front of Martin. He waved a hand and the oppressive atmosphere of sour color dissipated. He put his hands on Martin’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s okay. I’m here and there won’t be any more phantoms.”

Martin couldn’t control the trembling. “Please, be real.”

Ronnie kept a hand on Martin as he smoothly circled behind him. He wrapped his arms around Martin. “Breathe, Professor. Do you remember this room?”

Martin blinked. He was sitting on a bed, his back to Ronnie’s chest, while Ronnie rested against the headboard. Ronnie’s arms were warm and secure around him. He felt some of his tension ease. “My room at Elaine’s house in Pittsburgh.”

Ronnie chuckled. “That first week there, we went to our separate rooms for the night but then always woke up in the same bed. Strictly platonic, of course.”

“Strictly.” Martin smiled wryly. “After we were able to accept it, the bond was so new and overwhelming.”

“And I think we were both dealing with some anxiety over Eiling.”

“Perhaps. I was still having nightmares about it,” Martin admitted.

“I know,” Ronnie said quietly. “Me, too. I couldn’t rest until I checked to make sure you were okay.”

Martin was still hot and there was a lead weight in his stomach. He shuddered. “Dr. Vostok’s toxin is truly insidious. It’s reminding me of everything I’ve lost.”

Ronnie tightened his grip. “Those women were not real. They were phantoms of your own pain and guilt and I’m not one of them.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you carry a small piece of me inside of you. I’ll always be here.” Ronnie gently took Martin’s arm and rolled up his sleeve. He pointed to the message cut into the skin. “You’re not alone. The team is coming for you. Jax is coming for you. When this is over, let him in. I can make room.”


End file.
